1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attitude holding cushion provided in a seat of a baby chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a seat structure of a baby chair, there is well known a seat structure in which a seat having cushioning characteristics is covered with an integrated cover substantially all over the surface of the seat (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-107816). For the cushion used in an automobile child safety seat or a baby crib, there is also proposed a cushion in which all circumferences of a flat base seat are surrounded by a projection portion or a wall portion (for example, see JP-A No.2000-296734).
In the seat structure disclosed in JP-A, No. 8-107816, little infant attitude holding effect can be expected because an infant support surface is formed in a substantially flat shape. In the cushion disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-296734, there is high infant protection effect against a shock because the projection portion or the wall portion is provided so as to surround the infant. However, because the baby chair is used to temporarily lay the infant down or to seat the infant indoors, the high shock cushioning effect is not required for the cushion of the baby chair unlike the child safety seat. The cushion of the seat of the baby chair is preferentially configured to hold the infant in a comfortable attitude. Furthermore, because the baby chair is used in a relatively wide range of a newborn baby to a child of the age of about four, it is necessary that the attitude holding function be appropriately changed according to growth of the infant.